Something Old, Something New
by CirsiumVulgare
Summary: Stendan wedding. Sequel to Taking Bullets universe.


"Flowers! Ste, we haven't talked about flowers!"

Mitzeee stormed in the kitchen holding pile of papers against her chest. Ste was middle of kneading a dough and exchanged a quick look with Michel who was chopping veggies ready before rush of orders would start to come in. Michel grinned and returned to his work, while Mitzeee stopped in front of Ste and started to flick through the papers.

"I was thinking about roses, but those are boring, and to be honest, I can't really look at any rose the same way after what you told me about your Valentines day and I don't want you two to get any filthy thoughts, so maybe gardenias, or lilies, but we have to come up with the colors first, right, so -"

"You need to calm down, right? I don't care about the flowers, we don't need any." Ste wasn't sure was he supposed to be annoyed or amused from the way Mitzeee had taken over the party planning for the wedding reception. It had happened barely a week ago, when she had asked what kind of decorations they would have in Baile for that. Both Ste and Brendan had just shrugged as neither of them had even thought about it; They just wanted the wedding guests to come in to have something to eat and drink, and had not even thought they should make the place look any different than it usually was. But Mitzeee had been shocked, stating there should be something special or 'it would just be like any ordinary night'. Ste didn't care, he could marry Brendan in a barn and that's it, as long as it was done, but she had gone on and on about it so long that he had said that if she was so interested about it she could arrange something as a wedding present. Brendan had tried to stop him but it had been too late, and Mitzeee had been rushing to get everything done and bugging Ste with her endless questions and suggestions.

"Of course you need flowers! It's a wedding!" She rolled her eyes and made a dramatic sigh. "Seriously, you two, you are the worst GBF's ever!"

"Well, have you asked Brendan?" Ste started to roll out his buns and smirked when Mitzeee let out moan.

"Don't get smart with me mister, you know bloody well that the Irish escapes to his office soon as he sees me!"

"I know, yeah." It was funny to see, Brendan darting through the Baile trying to get Mitzeee off from his trail, only agreeing to talk with her about business stuff and soon as she even hinted about the wedding he made his quick exit. "But honestly, Mitz, we don't care -"

"But I do!" She dropped her papers on the counter. Ste looked at her surprised – She had been giving her dramatic performances through the week, eye rolls and sighs when ever she tried to get an answer out from either Ste or Brendan, but Ste had thought it was just part of her act, that truly she was enjoying the organising. But now she seemed genuinely upset. "I care!" She continued before Ste had the chance to say anything, "It's my best friend's wedding, _two_ of my best friends wedding, the biggest day of their lives and I want to give them something nice to remember!"

"Ah, Mitz, come here." Ste quickly wiped his hands clean to his apron and rushed to hug her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was this important to you!"

"Of course it is, you idiot! I want you two to be happy!"

"We are, right! And I'm so grateful you are doing this to us." He gave her a last squeeze and when he let go she seemed to have collected herself again. "Blue."

"What?"

"Is there any flowers that are blue? Or purple? I don't know any of their names but..."

She gave him a bright smile. "I'll look into it. Are you sure Brendan is okay with it?"

"He'll be happy if I am." Ste said and Mitzeee let out a laugh.

"You have him wrapped around your little finger." She gave him a wink and took up her papers again. "Right. Blue flowers it is then." And then she walked off like her breakdown never happened. When Ste turned back to his bread rolls he saw Michel give longing looks after her.

"Mate, she's taken."

"I know, but she's just... gorgeous, isn't she?" He said dreamily.

"She's great, yeah. Bit too girly for me, tho." They both laughed at that and resumed to their work.

Ste mentioned the flowers to Brendan later in the evening, or early in the morning more like, when they were home and in bed, Brendan kneeling on top of him, kissing Ste's chest while his lubed fingers teased Ste's hole.

"Mitz wants to get us flowers," Ste sighed, stroking Brendan's hair.

"Flowers?" Brendan lifted his head to give him a puzzled look but his fingers never halted. "Now?"

"No, not now you git." Ste smiled. "For the wedding. I told her to ask you, but she wasn't very happy about it, so."

"Mmh." Brendan returned to lick Ste's chest for a good while. "So are we getting them, then?" His breath ghosted over Ste's erected nipple.

"Eh?"

"Flowers." Side of Brendan's mouth rose for a half of a smile, being smug for making Ste lost the train of his though. Ste could feel the tip of his finger almost pushing in before retreating and continuing it's annoyingly slow play. He struggled to keep his thoughts together.

"Yeah. Blue ones, if she finds them." Ste tried to push Brendan's head back but he resisted.

"Blue?"

"Yeah, you know, to be _masculine_ enough for you." He made sure to laugh while he said it, so Brendan could see he was joking.

"Okay." Brendan shifted upwards to kiss him and pushed in with two fingers, making Ste forget everything about the flowers and about the wedding for a long time.

Next day was Monday, their last day off before the wedding and their weekend off as a honeymoon. Ste did feel bit guilty for being away from work so much, but both Michel and Mitzeee had threatened to send him off if they saw him in the kitchen during Monday, as he "needed his rest to be the shining groom" as Mitzeee had said. So, in the Monday morning both Ste and Brendan slept so late that their breakfast was more of a brunch, and went over the last minute plans for the week.

Declan and Paddy were supposed to arrive on Thursday afternoon, to spend one night with Ste and Brendan before going to Cheryl for the rest of the weekend. It had taken a lot of arrangement with Eileen to get her agree the boys to come as the end of the school year was so close, but Declan had insisted he wouldn't miss the wedding and Paddy had demanded that if Declan could go, he would want to go too, so in the end Eileen had given her permission. She had been complaining a lot about how it would have been more convenient if the wedding was on Saturday or Sunday, but things like that had not occurred on Ste's mind when they were booking the date, and weekend weddings were always so popular anyway that it would have postponed the marriage even further away, trying to find a proper slot in the registry's calendar.

Ste organised some clean up to get the place ready for the lads, and they had some regular bickering over doing laundry and scrubbing the bathroom. In the end Ste sent Brendan to mow the lawn in their backyard while he finished the insides of the house himself. When he went outside with a cup of coffee he found Brendan picking up some big weeds away from Lucas's banana plant.

"Aww, you doing gardening too, I though you weren't interested in that."

"Fuck off." Brendan rose up and took the coffee. "They were just bothering me now with the lawn being short."

"Of course they were." Ste gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Looks nice and tidy now, doesn't it?"

"Mmh." Brendan took a long drink and then frowned as their doorbell rang. "Who's that then?"

"I don't have eyes on there, do I?" Ste said. "Better go and have a look."

They went back in the house and moved through the kitchen to their hall and to their front door. Brendan opened the door and it was Joel, standing there awkwardly hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Hiya. Ready for your bachelor party?"

"What?" Brendan looked baffled.

"Surprise." Ste smiled at him.

"You arranged this?" Brendan asked. "I though we weren't gonna do this thing."

"Well I think pint in a pub with your friend is hardly any wild partying you had in mind, eh?" Ste laughed. "Unless Joel has planned something which he didn't tell me."

"Who knows, maybe we'll end up in a casino and see some strippers." The lad joked. "We'll be waking up in London tomorrow with no memory of how we got there."

"Well how could I say no to that." Brendan said. "Just give me a sec, I get my stuff."

Ste and Joel had some awkward small talk while Brendan went to collect his wallet and keys. The lad wasn't as hostile towards Ste as he used to be, but it was still clear they would never be mates either, but Ste thought it was success enough that he and Joel had managed to arrange this little surprise for Brendan.

"Okay, I'm ready for my wild party." Brendan got back. "What are you gonna do now?" He asked from Ste.

"Don't worry about me, I'm gonna see Ames and the kids. I'll be fine, just go and have fun."

Brendan stroked his hand down from Ste's back to his bum. "Okay. I won't stay late anyways."

"Ready? Bye Ste," Joel started to walk away.

"Bye. Bye, I love you." Ste got a quick kiss from Brendan. "And no strippers." He tried to make it sound as a joke but the way Brendan laughed indicated he hadn't been able to hide his jealousy completely.

"I don't think Joel would want to see the same kind of strippers I do... So you have to promise to repay me the loss of that later, alright?" His last words were low so Joel wouldn't hear and it send a familiar shiver down on Ste's spine. He got another quick kiss and "Love you," before Brendan pulled away and rushed after Joel.

Ste had a quick call with Amy to make sure they were home and then had the short walk to their place. While crossing one of the parks he saw a man holding an camera in front of his face, facing Ste's direction and momentarily he felt panicky and like he would faint, but then the man shouted something to group of people who clearly were his mates before joining them and Ste could breath again. The guy didn't even look like Walker, but sometimes Ste still though he could see him in the crowds. He hadn't told Brendan about that, as he was already worried to let Ste out from the flat alone, but sometimes when they were out together Ste knew Brendan could tell when things like that happened, from the way he made sure to touch Ste to calm him down.

Even thinking about him and his warm, steady presence made Ste able to shake off any disturbed thoughts, so when he arrived at Amy's place he was back to his usual self.

Leah was eager to show Ste her little dress for the wedding. It was light blue with pink ribbons and made her look very much like some little fairy princess.

"Don't you look pretty! All the guests are gonna look at you in the party." Ste smiled when she twirled around her.

"She picked it up herself." Amy said. "I have completely forgot to ask, what are you going to wear? Not trackies, I hope."

"Of course not." Ste pouted. "I bought meself a new suit, with waistcoat and all, just wait to see it, it's mint."

"Green?" Leah asked, making both Ste and Amy laugh.

In reality the one Ste had picked up was light grey with darker grey waistcoat and blue tie. It wasn't as formal and funeral-y as the black ones had been, and the sales lady had even suggested white when she heard it was for the wedding, but Ste didn't quite want to feel like the bride either. Brendan had seen the suit on rack but not on Ste, just like Ste hadn't seen the suit Brendan had picked up on himself.

Ste stayed to help Amy make the dinner and put the kids to sleep while Amy poured them some wine. Brendan hand't texted or called but Ste wasn't worried. It was nice to think Brendan having a good night with his mate as Ste was well aware they spent almost every second of every day together. He didn't mind it at all, but the sensible side of his brain did tell him it was good to have other things in life as well.

"So, run me through it all. The magistrate comes to Baile, yes?" Amy asked, sitting sideways on the sofa facing Ste, sipping her drink.

"Yeah. And I don't know, we asked the most simplest thingy, what's it called, ceremony. And then we just party, I guess." The original idea had been to go into the magistrate to get married and then travel to Baile, but once Ste and Brendan had talked it through it seemed more reasonable to ask magistrate to come to Baile instead, so the guests wouldn't have to travel, specially because of the kids. Thankfully it hadn't been a problem and they hand't had to postpone the day with this change in plan.

"You make it sound so romantic." Amy teased. "Will you have new rings?"

"No, these ones we have now are just fine."

"Have you written vows?"

"No." Ste was growing anxious. "Should I have done it? Is that a thing?" He was no good with words, and the idea of reading something in front of people made him edgy. He had thought he would never have to do that again after his career on TV had ended.

"No, god, sorry, I didn't mean to make you stressed out!" Amy stroked his hand, trying to calm him. "I just thought if it was something you had agreed, but if not it's fine!"

"Yeah, no, we haven't talked about it." Ste took a big gulp from his drink. What if Brendan had wrote something to him, expecting Ste had done it too? No, he wouldn't have, would he? "Like I said, we just want it to be simple, say our yes's and write down our names and be married, that's it."

"And party afterwards." Amy smiled. "Before your honeymoon."

"Yup. Listen, Ames, I'm glad you are so supportive with this." Ste threw his arm around her. "I know you didn't like him at first, but -"

"I did not not like him." Amy said. "I just... The whole thing was... But it doesn't matter now, right? You two seem very happy and... I just want you to be happy, Ste."

"Aww, are you getting soppy on me?" Ste kissed the side of her head and made her squirm. "Thank's, Amy. You know I love you a lot, don't you?"

"Likewise." Amy hugged herself closed.

They watched telly for a while, before Ste looked the time and decided it was time for him to get home. He still hadn't heard anything from Brendan, so he probably wasn't home yet as he would have asked where Ste was. Amy walked him to the door and stood watching after him as long as he could, which made Ste feel safer. It did make him feel bit silly that almost a year later he still was feeling funny walking alone in the evenings, but his therapist had said the events he had been through would take time to heal. But every uneventful walk was a boost for his confidence, and he was soon back at their own doorstep where he could properly relax.

He made himself a cup of tea and laid on the couch in front of a telly, waiting Brendan to get home. Despite him being used to stay up for late because of work, the wine he had with Amy made him drowsy and he must have fallen asleep, as he suddenly woke up for the sound of keys in the lock. Ste pushed himself up and went to meet Brendan in the hall.

"Hiya. Fun night?"

"Hi. It was." Brendan looked bit drunk, his gaze wasn't as sharp and straight as it used to, but he seemed happy. He closed the door after him and came to wrap his arms around Ste. He smelled like booze and cigars, which made Ste wrinkle his nose; but seeing it had been Brendan's party Ste wasn't going to complain about him smoking."Did you have nice night with lovely Amy?"

"Yes." Ste smiled when they separated enough to look at each other. "What did you end up doing? Strippers in a casino, no?"

"No, just drinks in few pubs, unhealthy food, you know. No strippers." Brendan's hands had travelled down on Ste's bum to have a feel, pushing their groins together. "So you owe me."

"Do I?" Ste teased him with an almost kiss.

"Uh-huh." Brendan hummed. "I've been waiting it all night."

"You better get in the bedroom, then. Go on, I'll be right there." He got a slap on his bum before Brendan pulled away and made his slow rise on the stairs. Ste went to turn off the telly and lights in the living room, got them jug of water as he knew Brendan would be thirsty and by the time he was walking up the stairs himself he heard Brendan emerging from the bathroom and make his way to their bedroom.

He was sitting on the edge of their bed when Ste got in, and he had taken of his jumper and socks. He looked very sexy in his dark jeans and tight dark grey T-shirt, and he gave Ste a hungry look.

Ste walked in front of him and slowly stripped off his long sleeved shirt over his head. Brendan tried to reach and touch his waist but Ste playfully slapped his hand away.

"No touching." He laughed at Brendan's groan, but then Brendan settled to lean backwards, legs spread so Ste could see the bulge in his pants.

"Keep going, then."

So Ste kept moving slowly, playing with the hem of his T-shirt first for a while before taking it off, teasingly opening and closing the zipper of his jeans. There were no other sounds in the room expect Brendan's heavy breathing when he kept his eyes on Ste, making him feel very exposed and powerful at the same time. When Ste turned around to let his pants drop and bent down to push them all the way down and give Brendan a better view of his bum, Brendan let out a sigh which sent shiver to Ste's spine. He turned back around to see that the bulge in Brendan's jeans had got bigger and was probably starting to get painful that tight hold. He slid closer and dropped to his knees between Brendan's legs, slowly stroked his hands on his tights before opening the zipper and pulling his cock out.

Brendan was clearly shaking and struggling to keep his hands off, but he kept bunching the bed cover and looked down on Ste blowing him with all the skills he got. It didn't take long for Brendan to come, and Ste made pleased sounds while swallowing every drop and sucking him until he was all done. He stopped only when Brendan let out a hiss, and let the now tender dick fall out from his mouth.

"Jesus, Steven."

"Worth the wait?" Ste asked.

"Almost. Can I touch you now?"

Ste had barely managed to nod before Brendan's hands were on him, pulling him up and tossing him on the bed. Ste doubted Brendan had ever stripped so fast and was on him in seconds, licking, kissing, stroking every inch of Ste's body, making him dizzy. He let out a groan when Brendan nuzzled his dick through the underwear Ste was still wearing, and then Brendan was pulling them off and started to lick and suck him. If Brendan had come soon Ste didn't last much longer, the wetness and heat of Brendan's hungry mouth on him and two long fingers pushed inside him made him shudder and come with a cry in barely a minute later.

Brendan sucked and kept rubbing his prostate until he was sure Ste was all done, before crawling bit higher and to Ste's surprise let the cum drip from his mouth on to Ste's belly.

"Brendan!" Ste half shrieked and half laughed, but Brendan was already licking it away of him, looking Ste straight in the eye, making sure he saw Brendan was swallowing it this time.

"Yeah, definitely worth it." Brendan said in a low voice once he was done and made his way all the way up so he could kiss Ste. He pulled the cover on top of them and turned off the light, and then they kissed and kissed in the darkness until sleep took over.

On the following days Ste's excitement towards Friday was getting bigger and he noticed same on Brendan too, no matter how much he tried to hide it. Suddenly Ste was very pleased Mitzeee was arranging the party and decorations, as it seemed his own brain just went completely blank when he was supposed to think of what he was supposed to do. By Wednesday Mitzeee had organised some signs outside Baile, which stated that club would be closed on Friday for private event, and seeing them made Ste realise how close of him being married to Mr. Brendan Brady really was. Not that he minded, he could hardly wait for the moment when he got to sign the paperwork and made it all finally official.

Brendan's sons were arriving at three o'clock in Thursday, so they made the most of their privacy on the morning before leaving to pick them up early.

"How are you feeling?" Ste asked in the car and Brendan threw him a glance before focusing on the road again.

"Good, yeah. I'm glad Eileen let them come, so they can be there when we..."

"Me too." Ste would have hated if the lads wouldn't have been there to see their dad getting married. He felt lucky that Leah and Lucas lived so close by, and could only guess what it was like for Brendan not to be able to see his boys as often. He knew it had been a struggle for Brendan when Eileen had forced him out and he had been worried how the lads would react on to him after that; so the boys coming to witness their father marrying another man felt like a massive step.

They were at the airport with some time to spare, so they picked up some coffee (despite Brendan complaining about the price) and sat for a while to watch people coming and going with their trolleys.

"Do you thing any of these people are on their way to their honeymoon?" Ste asked when a young couple had strolled past them, looking very much in love and pulling a pair of weekend cases after them.

"Dunno. Maybe." Brendan was watching the big screen with flight information on it. "Have you decided yet where'd you wanna go?"

Ste started to study the screen too. All those places he had never seen sounded interesting. "L.A? No, the flight time is so long, I don't want to spent half of our honeymoon stuck on a plane. Oslo? Isn't that like Norway or something? Could be cold in the winter tho. Milan. Paris. Budapest." He read the names. When he read Dublin they looked at each other and smiled.

"No to Dublin." Brendan said. "Somewhere_ special_."

"Dublin is special." Ste tutted and then laughed. "But you're right, something warm, maybe? We talked we go in, what, November, December?"

"Around that time yeah. Before Christmas. And before Cheryl has her baby."

"We have a lot to look forward to, don't we?" Ste could hardly believe it. And to think he had only known this man barely a year when it felt like forever, but he still couldn't help but grin when he thought all the future years they had ahead of them. "Oh, look! That's the lad's plane, isn't it?" He pointed the board which had updated again. "Have you finish your coffee? Come on."

They binned their cups and made their way to the gate where the travelers came through the pass control and customs. After some time Brendan touched Ste's arm.

"There they are."

Ste rose to his toes to see over the heads of all the other people, and spotted Declan's light hair first, and then Paddy's smaller frame right next to him. The boys saw them and gave them a wave, and once they were through the gate and out from the way of people pushing through they walked towards their dad and Ste.

"Hi dad, hi Ste!" Declan greeted.

"It's great to see you, son." Brendan hugged Declan and then pulled Paddy in for a bear hug too. "And you, wee man, how was your flight?"

"Great, yeah, and guess who we saw there!" Declan's face was lit with delight. He turned to look behind them, trying to catch someone "Where did he go, he was just behind us a second a go. There he is, hey, Macca! Over here!"

Ste could see Brendan tensing and the smile on his face faltering when a man came from the crowd and slowly walked towards them. He was around Ste's age, maybe a bit older, shorter than him but slim, with brown hair and nervous smile when he looked up to Brendan.

"Hiya Brendan, long time no see, eh?"

"Macca." Brendan was clearly struggling to keep his tone polite and Ste could see the muscles on his face twitching. Then Brendan extended his hand and Macca took it for a quick shake. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see a friend. What a coincidence to run into your boys in the airport, wasn't sure it was them at first, they've both grown so much since... Since we last saw." Macca smiled at the lads but every time he glanced at Brendan there was carefulness there. Then his eyes landed on Ste. "Hi."

Brendan cleared his throat and nodded at Ste's direction. "So, Macca, this is Steven, he's my... My fiance."

"Yeah I figured, the boys told me they were coming into your wedding." Macca offered his hand for Ste and he took it.

"Hiya. It's Ste. Nice to meet you." He wasn't sure was it, as he had no idea who the man was. Declan seemed to sense some awkwardness as he turned to talk to Ste.

"Macca is our cousin, our mum's nephew. Haven't seen him in ages tho, what has it been, like two years or something?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Macca threw a glance at Brendan who was rocking at his heels, hands in pocket and gazing in the distance to avoid eye contact.

The realisation hit Ste's chest like a sledge hammer and for a second he forgot how to breathe, the heavy weight of jealousy sinking into his belly, wanting to drown everything underneath it. Brendan had been sleeping with Macca, Ste was sure of it. It was like Brendan sensed Ste had figured things out, or maybe there was a change on his breathing, he didn't know, but Brendan looked at him and Ste could see silent apology in his eyes.

Not that it helped.

"So, it was nice seeing you, but we better get these lads to ours and fed so..." Brendan tried to move things along.

"Da, can we give him a lift, he's going to town anyways so you could drop him off somewhere, save him taking the bus." Declan suggested.

"I don't want to be any trouble." Macca said.

"It's no trouble." Ste was surprised how civil his voice sounded when his insides were twisting. "We're going that way anyway, aren't we, so it's no trouble at all, is it Bren?"

Brendan took a breath in and forced a smile on his face. "No, no trouble at all. We gonna get moving then, or..?"

Ste tried to focus on chatting with the boys when they walked towards the car, but he kept glancing on Macca who walked next to Brendan. Brendan's body language was rigid and closed off, and the sensible part on Ste's brain knew that what ever had been between those two had long gone – yet he tormented himself with thoughts of Brendan panting over Macca, with the idea of Brendan looking that him the way he looked Ste. The idea made Ste want to murder the man right there on the parking lot.

Instead he did his best to be civil and offered to put Macca's duffel bag in the boot, while Brendan took the lads stuff. Macca and the boys squeezed in the back seat while Brendan and Ste tried to get everything fit in the boot. Somehow Ste found himself annoyed to Brendan too, for the fact that he had a past with someone who wasn't Ste; and realising how ridiculous that was made him even more pissed off.

"You okay?" Brendan asked quietly when Ste was roughly showing Macca's bag to fit.

"Of course I am."

Brendan watched Ste give the bag few last angry shove before he slammed the boot closed. "You don't look like you're okay."

Ste could see Macca saying something in the back seat, which made the lads laugh. Had he made Brendan laugh too, had he made him love him?

"Steven?"

"I'm fine. Get in the car."

::::::

Brendan was glad the lads were in the car, as they made it easy to keep up the conversation. Steven was asking them about their school and such, listening closely and laughing at their jokes, but there were times when his face clouded a bit and he was looking out from the window rather than Brendan, as it would hide how pissed off he was.

Then it seemed he chose to bite the bullet. "So, Macca, what was it why you came around here?" There was minor edge in his voice and Brendan could see how icy his glance through the rear mirror to the other man was. If Macca noticed that, he tried to play it cool.

"Seeing my mate. She has a gig here, asked me to come, you know, have a bit of a holiday too. Didn't expect to see these boys in the airport."

"I bet you didn't." This time the edge on Steven's voice was more obvious, so Brendan cleared his throat.

"Gig, you say?" and that perked Declan's interest.

"Is she musician?"

"Not for a living tho, she plays in pubs and such, but she's really good so hopefully one day she gets to do it full time." Brendan glanced the mirror just when Macca looked at him through it. "Her name is Shioban, you remember her, Brendan, don't you?"

He did. Small girl with red hair and freckles, like spirit of Ireland herself. She has visited Macca often, and had given Brendan all sort of looks; Brendan was sure that she had known from the start what was going on.

It wasn't a pleasant memory.

"Yeah, she... So she's a singer now, good for her." To Brendan's luck Declan took over the chatting then, and rest of the way he and Macca were exchanging news of relatives and people they both knew.

When they reached the city Macca tapped the back of Brendan's seat.

"This is fine, Brendan, I can get off here."

"You sure?" He wasn't going to argue much. "I pull over, then."

There was a car just driving off from one of the parking spaces by the street, and Brendan pulled there. He turned off the car.

"I'll help you with your bag." Brendan got off the car while Macca made his goodbyes with the boys. He couldn't help but smirk with the tone of Steven's _by then_, but soon as Macca rose from the car Steven started to talk with the boys like nothing was wrong.

"Here ya go." Brendan opened the boot and handed Macca his bag.

"Thanks. And thanks for the lift. It was good to see ya." Macca looked bit awkward, but also sincere; maybe after all this time he had forgiven and moved on.

Brendan made sure Steven was busy talking with the boys before replying with a low voice, "You too."

"When I saw the lads and they told me what they were coming here for, I couldn't believe it at first to be honest. Brendan Brady, getting married to another man. Never thought there was a man out there who could get you hooked like that." Macca glanced inside the car. "But now when I've seen him... He's nice, your Ste."

"Steven." Brendan corrected. "And he is. How about you, you have anyone you..."

"Yeah, actually, I have a boyfriend back at home." Macca smiled at him. "So you don't have to worry about me to run after you, okay? Turned out that you weren't irreplaceable after all."

That made Brendan smile too. "Good to hear. Well, we better get going, so... Have a safe trip."

"Have a nice wedding." Macca threw his bag over his shoulder and waved his hand. "So long, Brady."

Brendan got back in the car. In the rear mirror he saw Macca walking to the closest bus stop.

"Nice chat?" Steven asked, giving Brendan one of his icy looks and pout to match.

"Informative." Brendan replied and got on driving again. "Hope you lads are hungry, Steven has made you tons of food for tonight." He said to the lads in the back, and rest of the way the talked about school and what ever stuff the boys had going on with their lives.

Once at their place Brendan helped the boys to get their stuff settled and by the time they were done Steven had cooked rice and heated the vegetarian curry he had prepared earlier, and they had a nice early supper with it. Steven was chatty and warm towards the lads, but Brendan was still noticing some distance towards himself when ever Steven looked or talked to him. After they had finished eating the lads helped to get their dirty dishes away, and then slumped on the sofa.

"Just relax for a bit, okay, I have some laundry I need to sort out but I'll be just upstairs." Steven said by the door, holding a basket of clean clothes against his chest.

"I'll help." Brendan walked after him to the stairs.

"No, Brendan, I can manage." Steven resisted.

"I want to." Brendan followed him to their bedroom. Steven sighed and poured the fresh clothes on their bed and they started to sort them out, silently at first. Brendan kept glancing at Steven who was frowning while folding their shirts in neat piles.

"You've slept with him, haven't you?" He finally spoke.

"Yeah. Years ago, but yes." Brendan saw no point denying it.

"With your _nephew_?!" Steven's voice was full of disbelief and disgust.

"_Eileen's_ nephew." Brendan said. "He's not related to me, I wouldn't, I would never..."

"Of course not." Steven' looked mortified from realising what he had been implying. "I know you wouldn't. I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's okay." Brendan quickly touched Steven's arm and for a moment they were both silent, getting on with sorting the washings but Brendan could tell Steven still wasn't okay with the whole thing.

"How come Eileen can have a nephew who's that old, anyway?" Steven finally asked, frowning to the pillowcase he was folding.

"Eileen's brother is much older than her, eleven, twelve years or so, and he started young. She was always close to Macca, as he was more of a younger brother to her than a nephew, and when he needed a place to stay..." Brendan shrugged. "I know there's no excuse on what I did, cheating her with all those lads. Then Macca moved in and he was so open and my head was a mess after what happened with Vincent and..."

"Did you love him?" Steven was looking at him now, serious, guarded. "Is that why you wanted him?"

"No. Of course not. I've told you, I never loved anyone else. Steven." He put down the shirt he was holding and stepped closer, and for a moment Steven let Brendan hold him before pulling away.

"But you still wanted to fuck him."

There was no point denying it. "Yeah, he was there and willing, so. It was risky and it was exciting and I just wanted to feel something, I guess. Sometimes I think I did it because I wanted to get caught."

"Right." Steven picked up the pile of laundry from the bed. "I'm gonna put these away."

"Steven." Brendan tried to hold him again but when he took a step closer there was Declan's voice shouting from the stairs.

"Dad! Auntie Cheryl is calling, she want's a word with you!"

"I'm coming down." He called back, and when he turned back to Steven he had already walked across the room to put the laundry on their right places in the cabinet. "Are you alright?"

"Of course." He still sounded reserved. "You better get down there before Chez gets impatient."

"Yeah. See you downstairs then." Brendan took a step to the door, hesitated for a second. "I love you." He said to Steven's back.

"I know. Love you too." Steven replied without turning around.

Brendan went down and all the while he was talking with Cheryl on the phone, sorting out the sleeping arrangement and wedding transportation he kept hoping Steven would calm down once he had a minute alone. He knew that if they'd been alone Steven would have dealt with his jealousy by pushing Brendan in bed and riding him until Brendan wouldn't be able to remember his own name, let alone any lads he had in his bed before Steven; but sadly that wasn't the option now, so both of them would have to sort out their feelings from running into Brendan's ex in some other way.

He had ended the call a while ago and was about to go and check Steven when he finally appeared to downstairs. He looked calmer, but Brendan could still read some reservation in his eyes.

"Alright?" Steven asked from the lads, and then turned to Brendan. "Listen, I'm just gonna pop in the Baile for a while, to check everything's alright for weekend."

"We were supposed to have the night off." Brendan frowned. "Come on, Steven, everything's fine, Anne's gonna look after the place."

"Yeah, I know, but I still wanna, you know I can't relax if I worry too much." Steven touched his arm briefly. "I'm not gonna stay long, okay?"

Brendan took a deep breath to calm himself. Steven clearly needed some space and if going to Baile would help, he should go for it. He still wasn't able to fully mask the worry from his voice when the tried to joke about it. "Not gonna do a runner, no?" And when Steven smiled and shook his head Brendan nudged him. "Take the car. You'll be faster."

"Right. Ta. Not worried I'm gonna drive around the city trying to find your ex so I can drive him over?" Steven lowered his voice for the last sentence and he and Brendan shared a look that spoke more than any words.

"Wouldn't put it past you." Brendan smiled. He was relieved from the playful smile Steven gave him; who would have thought that Steven smashing Seamus with a car would became a inside joke of theirs, but there they were.

Steven moved past him to tell the lads that he was gonna pop out for a while, but would be back before their bedtime. Brendan walked him to the door.

"It's also good for you, ain't it, to have some alone time with the boys, tomorrow's gonna be busy you know, and after the party they go to Cheryl's, so." Steven leaned to place a quick kiss on Brendan's cheek. "I won't be long. Love you."

"I love you, Steven."

The next couple of hours Brendan tried to focus on his sons, and Steven was right, it was good to be able to spend some time with them. He still felt sometimes bit awkward around them, tormented about the memories from the past and how bad dad he used to be, but he did his best to push those thoughts away and think about the present moment. At least this past year they had talked a lot on a phone and through Skype, so he wasn't as out on their daily life as he used to be right after the divorce. It was good to be with them, even if it was just one evening like now.

Some time during the evening he got a text from Anne.

_Almost done with the decorating the place! Me and Michel had to practically throw your husband-to-be out so he wouldn't be completely spoiled for tomorrows big event. Can't wait for you to see it all, and can't wait for tomorrow XX_

_Just as long as you're not turn the whole place pink... _Brendan replied, _See you tomorrow._

Not long after that Steven was letting himself through the door.

"You should see the place, Bren, it's looking amazing, I can't believe the stuff Mitzeee's managed to pull out in just a few days! There were customers asking about the event but no one told any details, just like we agreed, just that place is booked for private event, so. But it really looks great!" He was buzzing, color on his cheeks matching his eager grin. Brendan found himself smiling back at him.

"Well I'm glad it lives up to your expectations."

"It's amazing." Steven repeated again, and Brendan was glad he had agreed on Anne's suggestion, seeing how happy it made him.

They made some grilled cheese toasts for late night snack and watched some telly together before Paddy started to yawn and Steven, being the reasonable adult, told the boys to get ready for bed. As they couldn't stay up much later because Declan was sleeping in the couch again, Brendan and Steven cleaned the kitchen together before retreating for their own bedroom.

Brendan had thought Steven might want to keep the distance, that he would still be too pissed about Macca to have any contact with Brendan, but soon as they got in the bed Steven slid closer to him and allowed Brendan to work his arms around him.

"Okay? Not wanna call off the wedding, then?" He whispered to Steven's hair.

"Don't be daft." Steven's breath ghosted on the skin on Brendan's chest, warm. "I was just surprised, that's all."

"I didn't know he was coming here, either."

"I don't mean... Well, that too. But I meant, surprised you had a thing with someone else than just that Vinnie bloke. I know you had others but I just assumed they were one off, that I was only the second one you've ever..."

Brendan could hear the edge of hurt on Steven's voice and he held him tighter. "Macca meant nothing, okay? He was just, I don't know, convenient. I should have told you about him, I'm sorry I didn't."

"It's okay." Steven's hand stroked Brendan's side. "I just hate running into your ex's."

"I'm with you now, yeah? I'm marrying you."

"Not wanting it to be Macca instead, then?" Brendan was sure Steven meant it to sound as a joke but he couldn't fully hide the fear and anger behind it either.

"I've told you, didn't I, it's always been you." It was almost too dark to see, but Brendan slid his hand on Steven's neck so he could tilt his head up and found his lips in the dark for a kiss. "You're the only one I want."

"Good." Steven kissed him back. "'Cause I'm not gonna let you go, even if you'd want to."

"I love you." Brendan breathed against his lips and then they were kissing again. The rush of desire filled Brendan, the one that never seemed to leave his body these days and the part of his brain that was still able to form any thoughts cursed the boys sleeping few feet away from them so he couldn't show Steven just how much he wanted him.

It seemed Steven knew it anyway, as Brendan could feel his smile when their crotches brushed together and it became evident what this closeness did to Brendan. They kissed and stroked each other a bit longer before Steven eased back a little.

"We better get some sleep, so we have enough energy for tomorrow."

"Mmmh." Brendan was surprised it was Steven who didn't want to move things forward, it was usually him who tried to get his way no matter who was in the house. But then Steven's hand casually pressed against Brendan's dick, causing another rush of blood and making him squirm. "Steven..." He tried to pull Steven closer again but Steven resisted.

"It's bad luck, ain't it, doing it before the wedding." There was another haste kiss against Brendan's lips and another squeeze to his hardening dick. "You need to wait till tomorrow."

"Fucking tease." If this was Steven's way to punish him it was working. Brendan could hear him breath a low laugh, clearly enjoying Brendan's torment.

"I love you too. Good night." Steven kissed him one more time, before turning around and pushing himself closer to Brendan, so his backside was pressing annoyingly against Brendan's cock. He reached for Brendan's arm and brought it around him, making it clear that spooning was all Brendan would be getting tonight.

And Brendan gladly took it. He buried his face on Steven's neck and breathed in his scent. Steven squirmed when Brendan kissed him there, ticklish, and the movement didn't help Brendan's situation. He sighed and held Steven tighter, trying to distract himself form his aching dick enough to get some sleep.

He had fallen asleep eventually, as he woke up for Steven not being next to him anymore. The mattress was still warm so he couldn't have been gone for long, and sure enough Brendan had just pushed himself up to have a better look around the room when Steven slipped back in to their bedroom through the door. When he saw Brendan was awake his face almost split with a massive grin, and he jumped to sat on top of him. He was still wearing only one of Brendan's T-shirts he had slept in and boxers.

"Sorry," he whispered with a laugh for the sound Brendan made when Steven's knee banged his pelvis, "just been in a loo, but I heard some noises downstairs so I think Deccy is up." He slid his hands around Brendan's neck and looked down at him, beaming. "Happy wedding day."

"Morning, groomie." Brendan took a hold of Steven's chin and kissed his cheek and then his mouth, just a peck with closed lips to save the boy from his morning breath. "Excited much, are you?" It was easy to tell, the way Steven was fidgeting on his lap so much that Brendan was in danger to get his boner back.

"I am, yeah." Steven grinned. "I don't think I can get back to sleep anymore, do you?"

"I don't think there's no point of staying in bed if I can't get this before evening." Brendan slid his hands down on Steven's body and gave his bum a squeeze. Steven's hold around his neck got tighter as he breathed in sharply, but then he was pulling away, mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Nope. Better start to get ready, then." He wiggled himself off from Brendan's grip, held his wrist and tried to pull him up. "Come on, lazy bones, can't sleep all day."

"Alright, alright." Brendan resisted. "Can't go out wearing just my boxers, can I?"

Steven smiled more softly and allowed Brendan to pull him back to the side of the bed, and he kissed the top of Brendan's head before dropping his hand. "See you in the bathroom, then." And off he went again.

By the time Brendan had dressed in T-shirt and trackies and made his way to bathroom Steven had already finished brushing his teeth and was washing his face. Brendan reached over him to switch the head in their electric toothbrush and listened Steven's chatter over the buzz it made while cleaning his teeth.

"So, I thought we could have like, a nice proper brekkie, as we don't have much time to have any lunch, do we, before getting off, and I could have me shower after that and get dressed an all. And we need to make sure the lads have all their stuff before we go, but I guess they do as they only spent one night so they probably didn't unpack the lot. I'm sure everyone else get in Baile fine, I hope the staff is there in time to open the doors so people can get in if we're not there first. What? Is there something in me face?" Steven frowned for Brendan staring at him.

Brendan shook his head, spat the toothpaste in the sink and put his brush down. "It'll be fine Steven. Come here."

This time their kiss was open mouthed and long, and tasted like mint. Brendan was pleased how breathless Steven looked when they pulled away, and somehow shy too.

"Ta." He said. "Better check on the lads and start our brekkie." One more kiss, and then Steven brushed past Brendan and let him get ready. He trimmed his beard the length he knew was Steven's favourite and took a quick shower before getting downstairs. Boys were already up and helping Steven with the breakfast, carrying plates, pulling out stuff from the fridge. For a second the sight made Brendan forget how to breathe; it looked so natural, his man and sons, their kitchen full of life.

"Good timing, coffee's just done." Steven said, smiling at him. Brendan noticed the pleased flash on Steven's face when he eyed his beard.

"Counted on it." Brendan winked and went to pour them both a cup.

"Can I have one?" Declan asked.

"Ain't you too young for coffee?" Brendan frowned.

"No, I drink it at home every morning now." Declan rolled his eyes. "Dad, I'm fourteen."

"Alright, alright. Probably gonna have to teach you how to shave soon." Brendan filled his cup, and then looked at Paddy. "You still sticking with milk? Okay."

They had a perfect morning with stuffing themselves with breakfast and chatting along the way. It was one of those moments when time seemed to move slow at first, and suddenly very fast, and then they were all rushing around trying to get ready in time.

"What time Chez said they'd be here?" Steven asked when he barged in the bedroom where Brendan was just pulling up his suit pants.

"Half one."

"I just realised, I haven't had me shower, I just gonna grab one now before getting the suit on." No matter how much in a hurry Steven seemed to be, he still had time to stand for a moment and watch Brendan button up his shirt. "You look amazing. Right. Yes. I need to get cracking. Make sure lads have everything with them."

The boys were ready by the time Brendan made it to downstairs. They were both just wearing dark jeans and clean shirts, as they didn't have any dress code for the wedding and just wanted everyone to be comfortable.

"All done? Just need to wait Steven to get ready, and then your auntie Chez to come and pick you up. You have packed everything?"

"Yeah, we hardly took anything off the bags anyways." Paddy said.

"That's good. Listen, lads, I just wanted to... Thank you for coming over, it's... it means a lot." Brendan hoped he would sound as natural as Steven did.

"Of course we came." Declan looked at him. "We're glad you're happy, dad. And Ste is a great bloke, we like him."

"He is, isn't he. Come here, give your dad a hug." He hugged them both, and then there was a bit of an awkward pause, which was saved by a honk of a car horn from outside.

"That's Auntie Chez." Deccy went to open the door, and then he shouted. "Dad! Come and see this!"

"What is it?" Brendan walked to the door, Paddy on his tail. "Wow. Chez, what's this?"

There was a old Bentley parked in front of the house, painted white from the sides with black roof and fender. Cheryl and Nate stood by it with a man who Brendan assumed was a driver, dressed to the style fitting the vintage car.

"Surprise!" Cheryl looked like she would explode with excitement. "We thought, as you said no presents, that we could at least offer you a fashionable ride to the wedding. And later for the hotel too, it's booked for you the whole day."

"That looks amazing." Declan had rushed to the car and was peeking in, making the driver look mighty amused.

"This is great, Chez, really, thank you." Brendan went to hug her, feeling her baby bump against his own belly. She was getting bigger even she still had months to go, but apparently she wasn't yet big enough to stop using heels. Granted, they weren't as high as they used to be, but still heels. She was wearing a simple pink dress and Nate had a light grey suit with a tie same color as her dress. Brendan shook his hand once he was done hugging his sister, and then greeted the driver too. "I wish I could have been the one driving this beauty, but..."

"Oh shut it." Cheryl slapped his arm playfully. "Nothing's good enough for you is it?"

"What's this?" Steven had appeared on the doorstep, and the sight of him made Brendan sigh. He looked like a model in his new suit, fitting him like a second skin, his skin glowing and smile on his face. Brendan was aware Cheryl gave him a knowing gaze before rushing to hug Steven on the stairs.

"Babe, you look gorgeous!" She beamed at him. "That over there is your ride for your wedding, I hope you have everything ready and packed so we can get going!"

"Yeah we have our weekend bags done. You lads have yours?" Steven asked the boys, and they all returned back inside to pick them up. Steven and Brendan had a last look over the house, making sure everything was turned off and that they had what they needed for their stay at the hotel. Then Brendan carried their bags to their ride while Steven locked up.

Boys took a ride with Cheryl and Nate (to their great disappointment), but Steven and Brendan got in the Bentley and the driver started their journey to Baile. Brendan was torn between admiring the car and admiring Steven, as he had only one set of eyes and didn't really know where to look – In the end watching excited Steven next to him was much more interesting than any fancy car.

They were taking the longer route just for having most of the car, and were about half way to Baile when Brendan's phone buzzed and it was Anne.

"Just a little heads up," she said when he picked up, "there's some photographers in front of Baile so I'd suggest you take the back door if you don't want your picture in any magazines."

"What? How?"

"Maybe they hang around just to get some celeb picks as it's stated there's a private party and they know famous people come to hang around sometimes, but getting picks from your wedding would pay just as much. Most of the quests came through the back, and I'd suggest you'd do the same."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Everything okay?" Steven asked when Brendan ended the call.

"Yep. Nothing for you to worry about." Brendan stroked Steven's hand resting on his thigh. Then he leaned to give the driver the instructions how to drive the back of the building instead.

Anne was waiting on them when they drove in. She looked almost as excited as Steven did, almost jumping up and down in her high heels when she saw them.

"You're here! Oh I hope you like what I have done the place, come on, come on, everyone's here already, and the lady magistrate is here too. Mwah." She kissed them both on the cheek and started to rush the inside.

"Jesus, Anne, calm down."

"I can't, I'm so excited! Tadah, what do you think? Please say it's not too much!"

Insides of Baile was covered with fairy lights and all other lights were off, so it was like they had walked in the under the night sky. It made the whole place look intimate and secure. There were even lights wrapped around the staircase leading to the second floor, and Anne urged them to get rose the stairs to the other floor where the theme continued. There were few large clear bowls on the tables which had candles inside, and few tall vases with dark flowers decorated the long table which had all the foods on it. Upstairs was also where all the guests were, Leah and Lucas came rushing to hug their dad wearing their wee dress and suit, followed by Amy and Lee. There was Tony, Joel, Cheryl with Nate and Brendan's boys, Riley as Anne's plus one. Not so many people to some, but it was those who mattered.

"Is it okay?" Anne asked while Steven was chatting with Amy. "Not too gay?" She raised her eyebrow playfully but Brendan knew his opinion really mattered to her.

"It's wonderful. Thank you, Anne. Don't know how you managed to pull this off in such a short time."

"Well I asked around do people to borrow their Christmas lights and me, Michel and Riley put most of this up this morning." She smiled. "I'm glad it pleases you."

"Thank you." He said again and kissed the top of her head.

"Right then, are you ready to get married?" The magistrate came to shake their hands.

"We are." Steven said, and Brendan put his hand on the small of his back as they followed the magistrate to the corner which was cleared from the tables and was most lit up with lights. The guests followed and made a half circle around them. Brendan felt suddenly nervous, but then he laid his eyes on Steven, and nothing else mattered than him.

"Steven and Brendan have asked to keep the ceremony short, so let's get started." He heard the magistrate voice and he and Steven locked eyes. "Thank you all for coming to witness them getting married and share their big day. Does anyone know any reason why these two shouldn't get married?" Few second pause. "Excellent. Brendan Brady, do you take Steven Hay as your lawfully wedded husband?"

It was the easiest answer Brendan ever had to give. "I do."

"Steven Hay, do you take Brendan Brady as your lawfully wedded husband?"

His eyes were the bluest thing Brendan had ever seen, like they were catching the light from every lit light bulb in the room. "I do."

"Congratulations, you are now married and can kiss."

Brendan was leaning in before the lady had properly stopped talking, kissing that smile plastered on Steven's face, opening his mouth for him. For a second he forgot there was anyone else in the room, there was only Steven, his mouth on his, arms around him, the knowledge that Steven was now his. He was barely aware of the cheers and claps from the guests, until Anne's voice came through.

"Save some for the wedding night!"

And they pulled apart, breathless, still looking at one another. Brendan was aware he was smiling like mad, matching Steven's pleased grin. When they finally turned to look the guests all Brendan saw was happy smiles, even from Amy.

Someone handed them glasses for toast, Joel put the music on, people congratulated them. Brendan and Steven signed the papers, and there was more congratulations after that. There was lot of food like a fancy buffet where people could go and grab what they pleased when they got hungry, and the magistrate stayed for cup of coffee and some snacks before leaving, after wishing them all the best once more. Cheryl and Nate took the dance floor with the kids, and there was lot of laughing and talking.

Yet it all seemed unreal for Brendan, like it was a dream and Steven was the only focus point. It seemed impossible to tear his eyes away from Steven's smile, the way he talked to the guests, the way he moved, his little nodding alongside the music. At one point he lifted Leah in her arms and moved to the dance floor, and Brendan kept sipping his drink and watching his husband dancing with their daughter.

Steven put her down after the dance and she ran to dance with Declan instead while Steven made his way back to Brendan. He could feel Steven's heat, and then Steven leaned closer and sneaked his hand around Brendan's wrist. "Do you think anyone notices if we go into your office for a minute? I wanna give you something."

Brendan turned to look at him, his raised eyebrows and cheeky smile. "Do we care if they do?"

Steven's smile got wider, and he pulled Brendan with him. They sneaked around the dance floor to the office door, and once they were in Steven let go of Brendan's arm, pushed the door closed and made sure it was locked. Then he turned around, arms behind his back and the smile he gave Brendan was bright and happy. Brendan realised this was the first moment of their married life when they were alone, thin walls and the door were enough to separate them from everyone else on the other side.

"Come here." He said, trying to pull Steven to him, but he resisted, shaking his head. "You said you wanted to give me something, so..."

"Yeah." Steven was suddenly shy, watching Brendan under his incredibly long lashes. "I mean, it's probably bit silly and all, but, I still wanted to..." He reached to his suit pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, hesitated a second and then handed it to Brendan.

"What's this?" Brendan took it.

"I wrote you my vows. I know we weren't gonna say any, but I started to think and... So I made one, just for you." He fidgeted a little against the door, looking like he was ready to snatch the paper away after all. Brendan opened it, and read the lines inside.

_Brendan,_

_When I was growning up I never knew wher I belonged to._

_But the moment I met you you became my home._

"Is it okay?" Steven asked carefully. "It not too soppy or -"

"It's perfect." Brendan stepped to him and embraced him. "I love you," his own voice sounded stranded when he said it against the skin in Steven's neck, "I love you."

"I love you so much." Steven's arm were tight around him, sure and secure. Then he was whispering to Brendan's ear "I do have something else too..." He moved in Brendan's a hold to press his crotch against Brendan's hip, to make sure his intentions didn't go unnoticed.

"Really?" Brendan pulled away so he could have a better look at him. He spun them over and walked them backwards until Steven was able to sat on Brendan's desk. Brendan slid his hand to Steven's neck, then run them against his arms down. "Can't wait till the hotel, then?"

Steven was shaking his head, new kind of gleam in his eyes. So Brendan leaned to kiss him, and slid his hands to open Steven's trousers. He broke the kiss to have a look and then grinned to Steven. "Now what do we have here? Are these new?"

Steven's dick was straining inside bright red underwear, one Brendan hadn't seen before. Steven nodded. "Surprise."

Sitting there, in his tight new suit, red peeking from his trousers opening and eyes blown dark he was such a sexy sight. Brendan wasted no time telling him that, enjoying how it made Steven blush. Brendan slid his hand over Steven's dick and run his fingers over the shape through the soft fabric. It was already stiff and Brendan's touch made it harder. He gave Steven one more hasty kiss before dropping to his knees and pulling it out from the underwear. Brendan wanted to tease him, but he knew they had to be quick, so he sucked the head with passion and started to work on taking the whole length in his mouth, until his nose nuzzled against Steven's pubes. He could feel Steven's stomach muscles shake in time of his groans.

There was a knock from the door, and Anne's voice. "Boys, you better finish what ever you're doing quick, Tony is wanting to make a toasts."

Brendan pulled back and let Steven drop from his mouth. "In a minute." He swallowed Steven back down, determined to make him cum in record time.

"And you better be decent when you get out, there's children around." Anne's voice came through and then she was gone, which was just as good as Steven grabbed Brendan's hair and made a low moan when he came. Brendan swallowed it all, and tucked his dick back in his pants before rising to his feet. Steven wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him to a heated kiss.

"I wanted you to fuck me." He groaned and Brendan had to collect all his self restrain just not to do it.

"Later." He promised, and kissed Steven's ear. "We have _toasts_ to listen."

They made sure they both looked presentable before sneaking back to their guests. Anne brought them new glasses of drink and gave them a wink before she went to poke Tony. "Here they are, look."

"Ah! So, if I could get everyone's attention, I would like to raise my glass to Brendan and Ste! Ste, as you all know, has been dear friend of mine for years, and I still remember the first time I met the little scally..."

Brendan could hardly listen Tony's speech, but watched Steven's reactions to it instead. He looked moved and there was wet gleam in his eyes, and he laughed his honking laughter at funny parts. Brendan couldn't believe there was someone as beautiful as Steven in this world, and that he was lucky enough to have him all to himself.

"...and I must say I have never seen you this happy. So, thank you Brendan, for making that happen, and I wish you both the long years of happiness together! Cheers!" Tony raised his glass and Brendan managed to pull himself from his thoughts just enough to raise his alongside with others and thank him.

Later Steven was dancing with Amy this time, when Anne came to sit next to Brendan.

"He's gorgeous, ain't he?" She asked following his gaze. "Well that was a stupid question, of course he is, otherwise you wouldn't have married him." They shared a smile, and Anne wrapped her arm around him. "I'm happy for you, Brendan. Really am. You deserve this, you know, after all the... You know."

"Sometimes I still can't believe it, Anne, that he chose me after everything I've told him, that he would... That someone like him could chose someone like me." Maybe it was all the booze which made Brendan open up like this, and he closed his mouth before he could say anything else as embarrassing. But Anne leaned closer to him.

"You big doofus, don't you see he thinks the same way? That he can't believe you chose him?"

"Really?" Brendan was surprised, man like Steven, he could get anyone he wanted.

"Yes, really. When he came here yesterday he was bit insecure. He didn't say why and I didn't ask, but I reminded him how madly in love you were with him the moment I brought him to your doorstep. So then he went to sit in your office for a while, saying he was gonna write you something."

"He gave it to me." Brendan said, remembering the words on Steven's vow. "You are a good friend, Anne. I love you."

"And I love you, you big hairy idiot." She kissed his cheek.

"Oi, hands off me husband." Steven laughed as he made his way to them. Brendan got up and took his hand, pulling him back to the dance floor.

"Brendan, what are you doing?" Steven asked, surprised.

"Looks like I'm dancing." Brendan wrapped his arms around Steven. The song was slow and old fashioned, and Steven's face was flushed with how pleased he was, and then he laid his head on Brendan's shoulder as to hide his face from him. "You okay?"

"Yes." It was barely a sigh but his arms went tighter around Brendan. He kissed the buzzed side of Steven's temple and they swayed around in time of the music. Nate and Cheryl were dancing too, and Tony had got lucky with getting Anne as his pair, and for a second Brendan felt very exposed; but then he focused on Steven in his arms, and in the end it didn't matter that everyone could see them. With Steven he wanted to be seen.

After the song ended Steven pulled back and there it was again, the bright smile on his face. "Thank you," he said, and Brendan took his head in his hands and kissed him.

Then it was more drinking and eating, more chatting and dancing. Leah managed to over talk Brendan to carry her around through one song, but other than that he stayed aside, talking with guests. Steven was getting more lightheaded, and Brendan was starting to anticipate the moment he could finally get Steven all to himself.

It was when the kids started to get tired and Amy suggested they should leave when Steven stroked his hand down Brendan's back. "Should we go too?"

"Are you done partying?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah. I would like it to be just us now." There was much promise in his gaze, and Brendan wasn't gonna say no.

They made their goodbyes, and Cheryl went to ring the driver to get the car ready.

"Ask him to come in front." Steven said.

"Steven, there's photographers outside, they're gonna..."

"I don't care." Steven's looked at him. "I'm not ashamed of us, and I don't care if the whole world knows we're married now."

Brendan loved him even more.

After plenty of good luck wishes and hugs and goodbyes they finally stepped out from Baile. The lingering daylight came as a bit of a shock after how dark the club had been, but the car was ready waiting for them. Before they got in Steven stopped Brendan with a hand on his chest, and rose to his toes to kiss him. If there were any photographers still waiting for any scoop they could sell to gossip magazines, Brendan didn't care. Steven was right. What others thoughts about them didn't matter.

It was a bit of a drive to their hotel, and Steven was buzzing from all the alcohol. Brendan just sat back and enjoyed his endless chatting, how he went over how amazing Michel's food had been, how pretty Leah had looked in her little dress, how great it all was. Once they reached the hotel Brendan tipped the driver generously. There were staff helping them with their bags, so Brendan could take a hold of Steven's arm as they walked inside.

It was a posh hotel, but Brendan hadn't wanted to save any expenses for this occasion. While he did their check in their bags had already been transferred to their room, and Steven was getting more and more flirty during Brendan trying to fill out all the forms. By the time they got their key card Steven was squeezing Brendan's bum and breathing hotly against his neck. Brendan quickly guided him into the elevator where they shared some hot tongued kiss.

Steven was stumbling a bit in the corridor and Brendan reached his arm around to keep him steady. Being so close to him made Brendan very aware of his heat, the smell of booze and Steven's aftershave. Steven threw him a beaming smile and even when he was clearly tipsy he was no where near of passing out on him. Good.

They reached the suite and Brendan used his key card to unlock the door.

"D'you want me to carry you over the threshold?" Steven asked jokingly, grinning like mad. Brendan smiled at the thought, and before Steven could react he had his arms over Steven's waist as he hoisted him over his shoulder. Steven's surprised gasp turned into a honking laughter as Brendan slapped his arse and walked in the room.

"Close the door, will ya?" Brendan asked and made Steven honk even more, when he tried to reach the door while dangling upside down. He finally managed to push it close and Brendan then moved through their suite to the bedroom, and threw Steven on the bed. He didn't give him any time to recover before kneeling on top of him, hand on his chest to keep him down as he leaned to kiss that smile plastered on Steven's mouth.

"I love you." Steven breathed soon as they finally separated for air.

"I love you." Brendan stroked his cheek. "Want something to drink? Or are you too drunk already?"

"I'm not that drunk." Steven protested and Brendan laughed at his pout.

"Wait here then, I'll get you something." Brendan got off the bed. Steven pushed himself up and he took of his suit jacket and unbuttoned the waist coat as he watched Brendan make his way to the table on the other side of the room. There was a bottle in a bucket filled with ice, and two glasses. Brendan picked them and the bottle up, and walked back to Steven.

"What's that? Is it champagne?" Steven asked.

"And not just any champagne." Brendan handed the glasses to Steven and started to work the cork open. "It's one of the best kinds. Careful!" The cork popped open and Steven quickly pushed one of the glasses underneath the bottle to catch the pour of alcohol. Brendan filled both of the glasses before placing the bottle on the floor and sat next to Steven who handed him the other glass. "To us."

"Cheers." They clinked the glasses and Brendan had a sip while watching Steven tasting the drink. He was frowning and making a face, which made Brendan laugh again.

"You don't like it?"

"It's gonna need some getting used to." Steven licked his lips and had another sip. "Yeah it's better now when I know what to expect."

Brendan shook his head. "You have no taste. You have any idea how much I spent on that bottle?" He teased.

"Why? Was it dead expensive?" Steven leaned to pick up the bottle and read out the name. "Dom Peri... Perignon? Is that right? I think I have heard of this actually, Tony has been mentioned it before. And all those posh people in the events I had to go to, I think they always talked about this."

"See? It's famous."

"If you say so." He put the bottle back on the floor and lifted the glass back to his lips, giving Brendan a flirty look over the rim of the glass. "At least I know why you like it. _Dom..._"

"You filthy boy." Brendan took his glass and put that and his own to the nightstand, before taking hold of Steven's face and kissing him. Steven was pressing against him, his hands playing with the fabric of Brendan's shirt before pushing Brendan's jacket off from his shoulders.

They broke the kiss and Brendan shrugged the jacket all the way off before they started to unbutton each other's shirts, slowly, exchanging quick pecks in the between. Brendan was already half hard in his pants with anticipation, and Steven's eyes were blown black with desire, but there was no rush. Steven was biting his lips and looking down on Brendan's chest he was exposing, like it was the first time he was seeing it. Brendan couldn't tease him about it; his own breathing was catching on his throat as he was revealing Steven's brown skin, and when the shirt was finally open he ran his hand over the skin of Steven's belly, first just his fingertips, gently, and then the whole palm, rubbing the skin when he slid his hand up to his chest and then back to hold his neck as Brendan sucked his tongue.

He kissed Steven's neck, making him squirm and pushed the shirt completely off him. Steven's hands were on Brendan's waist, pulling him closer, so they fell on the bed, Steven on his back and Brendan half leaning on top of him. Brendan lost the track of time, how long they stayed there just kissing and stroking each other where ever they could reach. Steven's dick was getting harder in his pants and against Brendan's thigh and he rubbed his pelvis upwards to get more friction to it.

Brendan couldn't wait any longer, so he worked Steven's zip and belt open with one hand, and then broke the kiss to move bit downwards so he could yank his pants down. He sighed when he saw how Steven's dick was bulging in his red underwear, and leaned to kiss it through the fabric. Steven was breathing hard, his fingers stroking Brendan's hair and shoulders. Brendan rose up, tossed his own shirt aside, pulled Steven's pants off all the way and then took hold of Steven's legs, pulling him closer to the edge of the bed so he could kneel down between them on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Steven's thighs and buried his face to his groin, licking and nuzzling Steven's dick through the underwear, before Steven pushed his hand inside it and pulled his cock out. Brendan pushed his hand off and took hold of him instead, licked the shaft teasingly and watching Steven getting more desperate.

"Brendan, please."

He opened his mouth and sucked the head in, watching Steven gasping. Jesus, his eyes were already rolling backwards and Brendan had hardly started with him. He gave him a one last suck before pulling away and rising up again. Before Steven had time to react Brendan had already flipped him over.

"Kneel for me, will ya, good boy." Steven did as he asked and wiggled his bum for him. "Someone's eager."

"Get on with it, then." Steven bushed his bum higher. Brendan peeled the red underwear off and stroked Steven's ass before giving it a slap. The sight made his mouth water, and it gave him an idea.

He took the bottle of champagne from the floor and dripped the alcohol down on Steven's crack. The surprise of cold liquid made Steven gasp, and then he was gasping more when Brendan licked the champagne from his hole. "Damn you taste amazing." He poured more in and lapped it away from Steven's skin, the taste of expensive drink mixing with the sour, earthy taste of Steven made Brendan drunk with desire. When he was finally done Steven was slick with champagne and saliva, and a moaning mess, bunching the sheets in his fists.

Brendan quickly removed his pants and released his aching cock. Steven was looking at him over his shoulder when Brendan walked to their bags waiting in the corner of the room. He had made sure to put the lube on top so it was easy to grab it, and he was slicking himself with it while walking back to Steven.

He stood behind him and rubbed his cock against Steven's ass a bit, until slowly pushing the head inside Steven's tight heat. Boy was already moaning and trembling and Brendan knew neither of them could last long; but he also knew neither of them would be satisfied just for one round.

He took a hold of Steven's hips. "Come on, push backwards, show me how much you want it."

Steven started to move his hips, inch himself back, getting Brendan inside him until he was flushed against Brendan's pelvis, fully filled with him. He was gasping and pulsing around Brendan, who stroked his back and shoulders. Then Steven started to rock back and forth, fucking himself on Brendan's cock, crying out every time it rubbed against his sweet spot. Brendan kept stroking him and watching himself disappearing inside Steven, until Steven's movements started to get discorded. He held Steven's hips to keep him still and pulled out, making Steven to crumble out in disappointment.

"Turn around." Brendan told him, and Steven flipped himself over and shuffled further in bed so there was space for Brendan to get in too. He lifted his legs and wrapped them around Brendan's back when he filled Steven again, and then they locked eyes as Brendan moved in him. He was going in hard and deep, but the way they looked at each other and the way Steven's limbs held him closer made Brendan feel the gentleness of it. He could tell Steven was close, so he took hold of his dick and stroked it in the time of his thrusts and then Steven's hold got tighter, fingernails digging in Brendan's skin as he came and Brendan was coming just few seconds later. They were still holding the eye contact until the last aftershocks died away, and then Brendan was gasping against Steven's neck and crushing him with his weight. Not that Steven seemed to mind, he could feel Steven's hot breaths against his shoulder, then a gentle bite which was then soother with a kiss.

"Jesus. Fuck." Brendan rolled off him, but kept his arm draped around him to keep Steven close. Steven was laughing breathlessly and his eyes were shining.

"Liking the married life, then?"

"Mm, I might need to give it another go, just to make sure." Brendan stroked Steven's chest and then leaned to lick the sweat on there, before darting lower and licking away his cum on his belly.

"I'm up for that." Steven stroked Brendan's hair.

Brendan moved up on his body to kiss his mouth before slumping back on the mattress beside him. "In a minute. I need to get my breath back first."

"Did I marry an old man who can't satisfy me needs?" Steven asked jokingly.

"Worrying you made the wrong choice?" Brendan asked, running his hand down on Steven's flanks, rubbing his fingers against his soft dick.

Steven rolled to his side so he could face him, slid his hand around Brendan shoulder and kissed him, deep and sensual. Brendan pulled him closer, stroked his back and kneaded his bum, which made Steven's kisses get more eager. Brendan could feel him getting hard again against his belly, and having Steven wanting him so much made his body excited too. He pushed two fingers down Steven's crack to his hole, to discover he was still loose and sticky, ready for him.

Steven gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, forgetting to focus on kissing when Brendan fingered him. Brendan watched his face with fascination, and then Steven suddenly opened his eyes and it was like he was looking straight into him.

"I made the right choice." He whispered and then they were kissing again while Brendan rolled them so he was on top of Steven again. And when Steven spread his legs and let him in there were no space between them, when they were pressed together from toes to mouth when they slowly made love again.

::::::

There was familiar weight over Ste when he was waking up. It was quiet apart from Brendan's breathing next to his ear, and Ste stayed where he was, getting used to the new surroundings. Their hotel room was filled with light, but it was summer so it was impossible to tell the time from that. Brendan was pressed close to his back, his arm and leg hooked over Ste like to make sure he couldn't move without Brendan waking up.

Ste risked it, and slowly inched away so he could reach his phone which he had tossed to the nightstand. It was 9:45 already, but they had stayed up most of the night by having sex. Ste felt all tingly and sore from it, but there was satisfaction in the soreness too, knowledge of being wanted.

Brendan let out a deep sigh and the arm which had been around Ste tried to reach him blindly. Ste smiled, put his phone back down and slid back next to him.

"Morning." He said, stroking Brendan's jaw where his beard grew, running his fingers against the thick hair.

Brendan squinted at him, and he looked like he was still more asleep than awake, but there was softness in his expression, like a secret smile which only Ste could see. "G'morning Mister Brady-Hay."

Hearing it made it reality. Ste couldn't hold back his feelings anymore, all the love and happiness rushing over him like a wave. Brendan pulled him closer and held him tight, and gently kissed away Ste's tears of joy.


End file.
